List of Unreleased Songs
Various songs were recorded for Melanie Martinez's various projects over the years. Some were posted on Melanie's YouTube channel, then privated/deleted. Others were cut from albums for various reasons; whether the songs did not match their respective album's theme, the standards were not met, or Melanie just disliked them. This is a comprehensive list of all the songs currently known. Some could possibly be on Melanie's upcoming sophomore album, K-12. This list also includes unreleased, possibly older songs that may or may not have been intended for formal release at all. Additional information can be found on the songs' pages. Key *'Bold' typing indicates that the song, snippets of the song, or lyrics have been leaked/posted/performed at some point. *''Italic'' typing indicates that the song was intended for one of Melanie's studio albums or EPs but was scrapped. *Underlined typing indicates that the song's full studio version has been leaked. *Strikethrough indicates that the song was once posted on her YouTube channel, but has since been removed and is currently remains unleaked and lost. Unreleased Songs * 2nd Unknown Song | Melanie Martinez * 3rd Unknown Song | Melanie Martinez * 4th Unknown Song | Melanie Martinez * 99 Cent Store | Melanie Martinez * Alone | Melanie Martinez * A Million Men | Melanie Martinez * A Thousand Words | Melanie Martinez, John Feldman & Neon Hitch * Band Aid | Melanie Martinez * Birthing Addicts | Melanie Martinez * Black and Blue | Melanie Martinez * Blossoming | Melanie Martinez, Rick Markowitz & Jeremy Dussolliet * Bombs on Monday Morning | Melanie Martinez * Bones Are Blue | Melanie Martinez * Can't Shake You | Melanie Martinez & Anya Marina * Curly Cue | Melanie Martinez * Dead Body | Melanie Martinez * Dear Porcupines | Melanie Martinez * Drama Club | Melanie Martinez * Empty Life | Melanie Martinez * Go On Away | Melanie Martinez * Gold Diggin' Love | Melanie Martinez * Half Hearted | Melanie Martinez & Miles Nasta * Haunted | Melanie Martinez, Kara DioGuardi & Christopher Baran * Heart at the Door | Melanie Martinez & Reggie "Syience" Perry * Hey Alice | Melanie Martinez * I Don't Know | Melanie Martinez * I Love My Ride | Melanie Martinez * I Think I'm Crazy | Melanie Martinez * Intervals | Melanie Martinez * I Scream | Melanie Martinez & Christopher Baran * Jimmy Tells | Melanie Martinez, Phoebe Ryan & Michael Keenan * Jump Rope | Melanie Martinez, Justin Drew Tranter & Nick Monson * King of the Arcade | Melanie Martinez * Last Chapter (Never Stayed For Love) | Melanie Martinez, John Feldman & Neon Hitch * Milky Way | Melanie Martinez * Mistakes | Melanie Martinez & Daniel Omelio * Night Mime | Melanie Martinez & Rick Markowitz * Normalcy Will Never Be Achieved | Melanie Martinez * Oh, Carousel | Melanie Martinez * Paper People | Melanie Martinez, Kinetics & One Love * Psycho Lovers | Melanie Martinez & Daniel Omelio * Race | Melanie Martinez * Rough Love | Melanie Martinez * Run | Melanie Martinez * Schizo | Melanie Martinez, Kinetics & One Love * Silence Says | Melanie Martinez, Kinetics & One Love * Smoke | Melanie Martinez * Story of an Insomniac | Melanie Martinez * The One | Melanie Martinez * Unhappy Meal | Melanie Martinez * Unknown Song | Melanie Martinez * Until Sunrise | Melanie Martinez & Reggie "Syience" Perry * Violent Disease | Melanie Martinez * Where Do Babies Come From? | Melanie Martinez * Wicked Words | Melanie Martinez & Jared Dylan * You Love I | Melanie Martinez, Kinetics & One Love Trivia * Soap replaced Haunted, Tag, You're It replaced Jump Rope, and Play Date replaced Half Hearted at the last moment. * Acoustic songs such as A Million Men, Bones Are Blue, Dear Porcupines, Intervals, Race, Rough Love and The One had their studio sessions leaked, not their official studio versions. ** Other songs such as Alone, Curly Cue, I Love My Ride, Milky Way, Oh, Carousel, Run and Smoke have not had either their studio sessions or studio versions leaked. ** Currently, the only acoustic song with a leaked studio version is I Think I'm Crazy. * A Thousand Words, Dear Porcupines, Drama Club, Unhappy Meal, and Where Do Babies Come From? are the only known explicit unreleased songs so far. ** Although Dear Porcupines is explicit, Melanie usually performed the song without the swear words. Navigation Category:Unreleased Songs Category:Unleaked Songs Category:Leaked Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs Removed From Cry Baby Category:Songs Removed From Dollhouse EP Category:Cry Baby Category:Dollhouse EP Category:List Category:Melanie Martinez